Sequence of Events - Alison's Disappearance
Day of Alison DiLaurentis's Disappearance - Chronology of Events on September 1, 2009 A majority of the following took place before and within the first episode, Pilot (offscreen). Video No copyright infringement intended: Morning Alison (presumingly dressed as Vivian Darkbloom) calls Duncan Albert to come pick her up in his airplane from Hilton Head, South Carolina. He drops her off in a field nearby Philadelphia, concluding that Alison was secretly in town 6–7 hours before the girls believed her to have arrived. (Airplane scene between Aria and Duncan, "Eye of the Beholder") Alison checks into the Lost Woods Resort under the alias "Vivian Darkbloom". She has also checked in once before. She checks into Room 1. (The guestbooks found by Spencer and Aria, "UnmAsked") Sometime after, it is assumed Alison, after a long correspondence through personal ads in the The Rosewood Observer, goes to finally meet/confront "A" on Spruce Street (in front of the creepy Doll Hospital in Brookhaven). It is unknown at this time how the meeting went, or if they met at all. All that is known is that the meeting was scheduled. (Spencer's discovery in newspapers, "If These Dolls Could Talk"). At an unknown time (unknown if it's before or after the meeting), Ali was believed to have called the police on a payphone on the junction of Spruce street. (Hanna's discovery on the internet, "Who's In The Box?"). Afternoon Alison visits Jenna at the hospital, shows Jenna a video of Jenna and Toby together, and blackmails Jenna into keeping "The Jenna Thing" a secret, stating that if Jenna ever returned to Rosewood, Alison would bury her. Alison tells Jenna that the video will be kept "under lock and key." (Flashback, "For Whom the Bell Tolls") Sometime before visiting Emily later in the day (presumably on her way back home), she bought a storage locker, into which she deposited a flash drive containing Ian Thomas' creepy/pervy videos, including the video of Jenna and Toby, inside one of her old lunch boxes. Alison returns home, pulling up in a taxi, and is greeted by the girls after "supposedly" returning by bus from her summer vacation at her grandma's house in Georgia. She is beautifully tanned, but also complains that her arms are sore. Spencer sees a Hilton Head resort tag on Alison's luggage. After Spencer asks her about Hilton Head being in South Carolina, Alison responds, "Why so many questions?" Alison seems excited, saying she can't spill every detail and to "wait for it." (Flashback, "Salt Meets Wound") Alison then visits Emily and gives her a snow globe: a key to said storage locker (with the label) is hidden inside of it. Alison tells Emily to keep it safe because it's "a lot more valuable than it looks." Alison tells Emily she needs to go because she has "a prior engagement" (she probably met Board Shorts in order to tell him about her supposed pregnance) but that she will meet up with the girls later. (Flashback, "Monsters in the End"). Alison then leaves Emily's house. Ali has dinner with her family before the sleepover. (Mentioned by Aria in "Never Letting Go") Evening Alison arrives at Spencer's barn, purposefully scaring the other four girls in process, before proceeding to hang out at their sleepover party. Sometime later in the night, the girls, except presumably Alison and Spencer, all fall asleep drunk. Alison had actually drugged the girls, to see if any of them were A. (Scenes, "Pilot" and A is for Answers) Alison and Spencer go into the house and argue. Alison pressures Spencer to tell Melissa about her and Ian, or she will. Spencer says to Alison that she is sick of her games. Spencer says, "You are dead to me already". Alison then leaves with Spencer angry trying to go upstairs but Spencer decides to go outside instead of her room. Someone takes a picture of Alison in front of Spencer's barn, with Spencer's shadow in the shot. (Flashback, "If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again") Alison and Spencer have an altercation in Ali's backyard. (She's Come Undone ) Alison meets up with Toby. According to him, he and Alison met outside of Spencer's barn, and Alison borrowed his sweater because it was cold. Toby claims they met so Alison could help him be free of Jenna's manipulations, even though it is shown in Seasons 3 and 4 that Toby and Alison did not get along. When they part, Toby sees Alison get into a car with an unidentified man (possibly Ian), and she is still wearing Toby's sweater. It's not fake because Marlene tweeted that Toby was the only honest person in Season 1. (Scene, "Keep Your Friends Close," Toby to Emily). Alison meets with Ian at The Kissing Rock, where they make a makeout-tape. Alison teases Ian, "I know you want to kiss me." Ian replies, "Come closer." A struggle appears to occur, and the camera falls to the ground, losing focus on the other two. Then, Alison's hand falls into view of the camera; her hand grabs onto some leaves and dirt, before going limp. (Scene with video that "A" sent, "Know Your Frenemies") Then, in "The Devil You Know," it's discovered that few seconds after Ali's hand had gone limp, she had moved it again, got up, and thanked Ian for meeting her there (meaning that Ian had not killed her in that moment). Sometime, presumably after Alison and Ian's encounter at the Kissing Rock, Ian arrives at Ali's house before Ali can get home, and he meets up with Garrett Reynolds and Jenna Marshall who are gathered in Alison's bedroom and looking for N.A.T. Club videos that she had stolen from them ("The Blond Leading the Blind"). While searching, Melissa arrives furious and looking for Alison. Garrett and Jenna leave Ian and Melissa alone, and exit the house into the DiLaurentis backyard. Alison confronts them, and reminds Jenna of the promise she made if she ever came back to Rosewood. Jenna tries to attack Alison, and a small fight breaks out. Alison pushes Jenna who falls over a lawn chair. Jenna grabs a nearby Field Hockey Stick that belonged to Spencer, and goes for Alison. Garrett grabs the stick from Jenna. He raises his eyebrows in confirmation to Alison, who slightly nods and he proceeds to pretend killing Alison with the field hockey stick, but was really hitting the tree. Jenna asks if she's dead, and Garrett says he took care of it and the two then run away. A little bit later, Garrett comes back to see if Alison is okay, and is surprised to see her talking to Byron Montgomery, Aria's father. Alison says "If you don't pay for your mistakes, how do you become a better person"? Byron replies back "You say all these grown-up things, yet you're still a child". Alison smirks and says "You know what I'm capable of". Garrett makes a noise and the conversation is interrupted. He runs off leaving Alison and Byron looking on to see who was there. (Flashbacks, "This Is A Dark Ride") After Garrett left the scene, Byron continues their conversation, telling Ali that he didn't bring any money. Alison threatens Byron, and he responds by bringing up that if Alison tells Ella it will really hurt Aria, and he doesn't believe she is that horrible of a person. Alison retorts by saying that he clearly doesn't know her that well then. Byron begins to walk away, and Alison threatens him again saying it's his last chance to save himself. Byron turns while he is leaving and replies, "Yes it is." presumably meaning he was going to tell Ella himself. Alison screams back "You made your bed Mr. Montgomery," Byron turns back and sees Melissa Hastings coming out from the DiLaurentis's back door on the phone with someone. She seems distressed, and says into the phone "What do I have to do, ca ll 911 to get your attention?" (probably talking to CeCe Drake) Byron takes notice, then turns and leaves. (Flashback, "Misery Loves Company") Alison calls CeCe Drake, freaking out because Ian, Garrett, Jenna, and especially Melissa are after her, wanting the stolen N.A.T. Club videos back. Presumably after Melissa walked out on the DiLaurentis porch, she sees CeCe just arriving and talks to her, begging her to talk to Alison. (CeCe told Emily, "Hot Water") (CeCe is on The "A" Team, meaning she could of lied about this) Presumably shortly after CeCe arrived, Jason DiLaurentis stumbles out onto his porch, drunk and high. After stumbling down the steps and attempting to drink from a garden hose, he sees Melissa and CeCe talking about something seemingly important and CeCe is seen wearing a similar outfit to the one Alison was wearing at the time (yellow top, dark skinny jeans). After witnessing this, Jason collapses in a lawn chair and passes out again. (Flashback, "What Becomes Of The Broken Hearted") CeCe finds Alison, and talks to her. Alison says she's going to get the videos, but never returns. (CeCe told Emily, "Hot Water") (CeCe is revealed to be on The "A" Team, meaning she could of lied about this) At the end of the night, Alison's attempted murder takes place. Alison is hit over the head with a rock, and she falls to the ground. She opens her eyes and sees her mother crying on the ground, yelling "What have I done?!". There is another person with her, but Alison doesn't see them. Her mother and the unknown person bury Alison. Her hand is seen poking out of the ground attempting to get out. Carla Grunwald has a bad feeling and goes to Alison's backyard, only to find Alison's hand. She pulls Alison's hand out of the ground, revealing Alison is indeed alive, and was not killed. Mrs. Grunwald drives Alison to a hospital in Ravenswood, but Alison ran away when she wasn't looking. (Flashbacks, "This Is A Dark Ride," "A DAngerous GAme," and "Now You See Me, Now You Don't") Alison walks on the sidewalk, and Mona finds her. Alison explains what happened. Mona takes Alison to the Lost Woods Resort and cleans her wounds. Mona tells her to run away and be safe. Alison gives her advice and on how to be popular as a thank you. Alison leaves. Its then revealed Mona was Alisons A. (A is for Answers) Aria, Hanna, and Emily wake up to find Alison and Spencer gone. Spencer then appears and says she has looked everywhere but cannot find Alison and that she thinks she heard a scream. (Scene, "Pilot") Unknown Parts *Sometime after, it is assumed Alison, after a long correspondence through personal ads in the The Rosewood Observer, goes to finally meet/confront "A" in front of the creepy Doll Hospital in Brookhaven. - What happened with her meeting with A or did she even meet with A? *Alison then visits Emily and gives her a snow globe, in which a key to said storage locker (with the label) is hidden inside. Alison tells Emily to keep it safe because it's "a lot more valuable than it looks." Alison tells Emily she needs to go because she has "a prior engagement" but that she will meet up with the girls later. Alison then leaves Emily's house. - What was that prior engagement before she has dinner with her parents? *Alison and Spencer go into the house and argue. Alison pressures Spencer to tell Melissa about Spencer and Ian, or she will. Spencer says to Alison that she is sick of her games. Spencer says, "You are dead to me already". Alison then leaves with Spencer angry trying to go upstairs but Spencer decides to go outside instead of her room. Someone takes a picture of Alison in front of Spencer's barn, with Spencer's shadow in the shot. - What happened to Spencer after this? And why didn't she see Toby? *Garrett and Jenna leave Ian and Melissa alone, and exit the house into the DiLaurentis backyard. Then after Ali and Byron's conversation Byron see's Melissa come out talking to someone - What happened to Ian after Melissa comes out? And who was Melissa talking to on the phone? *Alison calls CeCe Drake, freaking out because Ian, Garrett, Jenna, and especially Melissa are after her, wanting the stolen N.A.T. Club videos back. Presumably after Melissa walked out on the DiLaurentis porch, she sees CeCe just arriving and talks to her, begging her to talk to Alison. - Whats their conversation? *CeCe finds Ali, and talks to her. Alison says she's going to get the videos, but never returns. - Also, What was their conversation? And how could Alison get the videos when they were in her storage locker? *After Ali leaves CeCe behind to get the videos her murder takes place - Who "murdered" her? *Alison was revealed to be alive. - Who died in her place? *'Why did Ali need a large sum of money? Was her killer the one Ali owed money too?' Navigational Category:Sequence of Events Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4